


One Shots

by RobinPlaysTrumpet15



Series: Stucky + Kids Omegaverse [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Tony Stark, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Chronic Illness, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-02-12 10:08:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinPlaysTrumpet15/pseuds/RobinPlaysTrumpet15
Summary: All one shots and prompts for my Stucky omegaverse.





	1. Jamie's Angry

**Author's Note:**

> Set between chapters 15 and 16 of What Can I Do But Try (Without You).
> 
> Jamie is four and the fam is still in Wakanda, and Bucky is out of cryo.

“No!”

“Jamie, honey-”

“No! He’s mean! He hurt Papa!”

Tony tried to make himself as nonthreatening as possible, sitting in his chair at the conference table. He was lucky that this had been going so well to begin with. He had admitted his mistakes to Steve and Barnes long ago, but it took awhile for him to calm down and really understand Barnes as a person.

It also took him a bit too long to really realize that he didn’t really know Steve all that well either. He knew Captain America, the hero of the United States, national figure. He didn’t know Steven Grant Rogers, the kid who grew up in Brooklyn, bullied and sickly, but with a heart of gold who never knew when to run away from a fight.

Tony hadn’t known at one point that those two people weren’t really the same person.

So Tony was here trying to work everything out. He was trying to clear things up, clear Steve and Bucky’s names, make it safe for them to go home with their son.

But Jamie was not in the loop yet.

“Jamie, honey, Tony’s not-”

“He doesn’t trust us! He’s mean!”

Jamie’s face was red with anger, and looked so much like Barnes, it was scary, because honestly a four year old should not look like that under any circumstances. But there he was, honestly making Tony a little frightened that the boy might try to hurt him.

“Jamie!” Steve commanded. It was a voice that even alphas would listen to.

But Jamie didn’t seem at all phased.

“No!”

Then the boy ran out of the room and down the hall.

Tony tried not to feel too hurt. He knew that he deserved this. He did.

Jamie had a right to be angry.

And boy, was he angry.


	2. Nervous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve tells Bucky they are expecting their second child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamie is five, almost six.
> 
> The Rogers-Barnes family has been living in New York for about eight months by now.

Steve sat anxiously on the couch, absently staring at the television, even though it was off. The screen just sat, empty and black, no sound in the apartment.

Bucky would hopefully be back soon. He’d left to take Jamie to school, then pick up a few groceries from the store before he’d be home. It had given Steve time to take a fourth pregnancy test, wanting to be absolutely positive before he said anything to his mate. Steve had already used three tests, one of them the other day, another the day before, and one two weeks ago. Of these tests, the first one had come out as inconclusive. The next three were positive, but honestly, Steve was occasionally a rather paranoid person.

But he was finally sure. He was ready to tell Bucky.

They were having another baby.

It was maybe fifteen minutes before the front door opened, and it took everything that Steve had in him not to stand up and run to it.

“Stevie?” Bucky called into the apartment. “I’m home!”

Steve stood, as slowly and carefully as he possibly could, and walked down the hall to the door. There was Bucky, a few white plastic bags looped over his wrists, kicking the door shut behind him. Honestly, Steve couldn’t understand why he didn’t just push the door shut instead of kicking it. Jamie was starting to do it too, and the scuff marks on the bottom corner of the door were starting to drive him crazy.

“Hey,” Bucky greeted with a smile, and Steve decided to let it go for the moment.

“Hey,” Steve answered, coming closer and leaning in for a quick peck on the lips. He took a couple of the bags from his mate, turning and walking back down the hallway, turning to the right and entering the kitchen.

“So Jamie didn’t cry this morning,” Bucky said, taking a jug of milk out of a bag and putting it away in the door of the fridge.

“Really?” Steve asked, mildly surprised. Jamie had been throwing minor temper tantrums in the mornings when Steve or Bucky dropped him off at school. “That’s good.”

Steve couldn’t make heads or tails of the sudden switch. It was March already, and Jamie had been going to school since August, and had been fine up until a week ago.

“Yeah.”

Neither of them said anything for another minute, putting the groceries away in the fridge and cupboards.

“So, Bucky…” Steve said slowly, placing the last box of mac and cheese away in the cabinet.

“Yes, doll?”

Steve turned, leaning against the counter to watch Bucky stand at the fridge, attempting to reorganize it again. “Have you thought about babies… recently?”

Bucky paused in his fruitless endeavour of reorganization. The alpha turned to him, a skeptical look on his face. “Not particularly… why?”

Steve crossed his arms. He was getting nervous now.

“Stevie,” Bucky started.

“I’m pregnant.”

Bucky’s face was shocked, and Steve could see his mind turning a million miles an hour, thinking back to Steve’s heat three weeks ago. And Steve couldn’t help but be worried. He had said those words to his mate exactly once in his life, and the last time had been back in 1939 when Steve had been just nineteen years old. Bucky had been twenty two, and had heard way too much about how Steve was a “defective omega” and wasn’t worth Bucky’s time.

Steve wasn’t sure Bucky remembered that now.

But suddenly Bucky was standing in front of him, and despite the fact that they were the same height, there were arms around him, lifting Steve off his feet and spinning them around the kitchen, trying not to knock into the table.

Steve laughed, hands gripping Bucky’s shoulders, his alpha’s smile gleaming up at him.

“Buck!” Steve exclaimed. He couldn’t stop laughing. “Bucky! Put me down!”

A couple more spins, and they came to a stop, Bucky settling Steve back on his feet.

“Are you serious?!” Bucky asked, disbelief and excitement written all over him. Steve hadn’t seen a look like this from him in so long…

Steve smiled, biting his lower lip and nodding.

The brunette nearly screamed like a schoolgirl, pulling his mate into a hug and pressing his nose into Steve’s neck.

“I love you so much…” Bucky muttered.

Steve smiled, shifting his grip and locking his arms around Bucky’s shoulders.

“I love you too.”


	3. Birthday Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah's 14th birthday, and some of the Rogers-Barnes traditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I am much too excited.
> 
> It is December 11th. Sarah's birthday. (I wanted to post this on her actual birthday, but hey, what's twenty minutes.)
> 
> Jamie is 20, Sarah is 14, and Camry is 12.

“Alright, birthday girl!” Tony said. “Close your eyes!”

Sarah laughed and covered her eyes with her hands. This was part of the tradition. The birthday person closes their eyes while the family brings out the cake. When you’re told, you can open your eyes and see the cake, lit with candles before everyone sings Happy Birthday.

They started doing this tradition when Camry turned five.

“Okay!” Daddy said, his voice somewhere in front of her. “Open your eyes!”

She did, and squealed at the sight of the cake. It was small and pink, covered in sparkles and frosting roses. Sarah clapped her hands together a little in her excitement.

“Ready?” Steve asked.

And everyone sang to her, her fathers, her brothers, all her almost aunts and uncles.

When they were done, she blew out the candles, making the obligatory birthday wish and wished the same thing she wished for every year since she was eight.

And so far, it had come true. She just had to hope it would stay that way.

Instead of eating the cake, everyone ate matching cupcakes. The cake would be taken home to their penthouse and eaten over the next couple days where Sarah and Jamie would take pieces that were a little bigger than necessary and Steve would try and guilt them about it. Camry would forget about the cake entirely until eventually it was gone and be upset for about 2.5 seconds.

But now came Sarah’s favorite part of their birthday traditions.

Once cake was eaten, and before presents were opened, quotes were read. Each person in their immediate family would have found one for her to read out loud.

And Daddy always went first. “Sarah, life is like a camera. Just focus on what’s important. Capture the good times, develop from the negatives, and if things don’t work out… just take another shot.”

There were a few “awe”s from the room as Sarah hugged her father.

Then Dad. “The best and most beautiful things in the world cannot be seen or even touched - they must be felt with the heart.”

The brunette alpha hugged her tightly, as he always did, as if he was afraid to lose her. Sarah matched it every time, stronger than she looked.

“Sis,” Camry started. “When it rains, look for rainbows. When it’s dark, look for stars.”

And if Sarah noticeably teared up, no one said anything about it as she hugged her baby brother tightly.

Jamie chuckled as all eyes were turned on him. The twenty year old never did like to go last for this tradition. “I thought you might like this one. Um… Life is not about waiting for the storm to pass, but learning to dance in the rain.”

And maybe Sarah full on cried. No, she did. She stood from her seat on the couch, walked the few steps over to her older brother’s chair, and all but threw herself into his arms. She cried into his shoulder, happy to be able to feel him in his arms, smell his scent, the steady firmness that was her big brother.

“Happy birthday, my little princess,” Jamie whispered.


	4. Unexpected Hep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie and Sarah "help" pick out Camry's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So guys, I'm not so sure that this is up to the standard I would like it to be, but I wanted to post something. I'm handling a lot right now, as my grandmother just got out of the hospital today from surgery. I needed something to distract me, and I wanted to give you all an explanation for Camry's name and why it seems that he's named after a car.
> 
> So, here it is. I hope you like it.

“Daddy!”

Steve looked up from his phone. He was seated on the couch, leaning against Bucky’s shoulder. His oldest had just coming running into the living room, obviously just having just finished changing out of his school uniform.

“What sweetheart?” Steve inquired, turning his phone screen off and setting it aside, reaching out his hands to his first baby.

Jamie stumbled forward in his excitement and launched himself onto the couch and crawling into his father’s lap.

“Daddy, Daddy, guess what,” Jamie huffed happily. Steve chuckled over how out of breath the boy was.

“What?”

“I had music class at school today!”

“Oh. really? Did you have fun?” Steve asked, smiling at the eight year old.

“Yeah!” Jamie exclaimed happily. “Oh, and can I help name the baby?”

Steve paused. Then, after a few seconds, he laughed. He loved the way Jamie’s mind worked sometimes.

“Did you have any ideas, Jamie baby?” Steve asked. He and Bucky hadn’t even started talking about names yet. They’d just found out the other week that the baby was a boy. Names hadn’t been mentioned yet.

“Daaad!” Jamie whined. “I’m not a baby any more!”

Steve laughed, hugging Jamie to his chest for a brief second. “You’ll always be my baby. Now,” Steve released the boy, “what ideas did you have?”

“I wanna pick his middle name!” Jamie said, still not giving an suggestions.

“Okay,” Steve prompted.

“Melody!”

Mel… what?

“Melody?” Steve asked, seeming to taste the name on his tongue.

He felt Bucky shift behind him.

“Why Melody?” Bucky spoke up then.

“Because! Teacher said that in class today! She was teaching us a new song!” Jamie explained happily.

Steve turned to look at his mate. Was this really an option?

Steve smiled brightly at Jamie. “That’s a great suggestion, darling,” Steve said. “Now, you go do your homework, and Papa and I will talk, alright?”

Jamie nodded, giving a small smile before hopping off the coach and heading back down the hallway.

Distantly, Steve heard Jamie’s bedroom door shut.

The two sat together silently for a moment. Steve knew they were on the clock here. If they were going to talk about it, they needed to talk now or have to wait until the kids were down for the night. Sarah was napping now, but she wouldn’t stay that way for much longer.

“What do you think?” Steve asked, pivoting on the couch and swinging his feet to the floor. He lifted his eyes to Bucky’s, studying the blue there that was the same shade as their son’s.

Bucky thought for a moment. “I think it’s a great idea to let this kids help name the baby…”

“But?” Steve prompted.

“Mmm… I’m not sure if Melody is the right name for him…” Bucky admitted with a sheepish smile, rubbing at the back of his neck.

Steve slouched and leaned against the back of the couch.

“What about you, doll?” Bucky asked, leaning closer to the blonde man. Steve smiled and stole a kiss quickly, giggling when Bucky pulled him back for another.

“I dunno,” Steve laughed, settling his hands on Bucky’s shoulders and leaning their foreheads together. “I think it’s kinda cute.”

Bucky smiled, nuzzling their noses against one another. “You do?”

“Yeah, and besides, it would make for a cute story later in life,” Steve teased.

“That, or embarrassing for little No-First-Name Melody Rogers-Barnes,” Bucky laughed.

Steve lost it, nearly cackling as he fell backwards on the couch, pulling Bucky down with him. They laughed hysterically on the couch until Steve heard Sarah crying from the baby monitor on the coffee table.

*

“Papa!” Sarah yelled from the floor. She was sitting on her multicolored play mat, surrounded by toys.

“What is it, sugar?” Bucky said, sliding onto the floor from the couch. They were at the Tower. They’d been here since last week when Steve had gone to the hospital. He’d said something had felt wrong that morning, and later, when there was a sharp pain in his abdomen, Bucky had driven him to the emergency room, asking Tony to pick up Jamie and Sarah from the apartment.

“Wha’s baby’s name?” Sarah babbled. Her speaking wasn’t great, and people sometimes had trouble understanding her. Often, it was Jamie who had the most trouble understanding her, but he was also the one who was able to understand well when she gestured in her toddler way.

“Daddy’s baby?” Bucky assured, picking up a toy and waving it in front of his daughter’s face. “His name will be Cameron.”

“Cam’y!” Sarah yelled. Bucky flinched at the sudden loud noise. He thought that at this point, nearly two years after Sarah was born and three and a half years since he’d become a full time father, he’d be used to loud noises and voices that went from a normal volume to breaking his ear drums deafening.

“Cammy?” Bucky asked curiously as Sarah took the toy from his hand and hit it against the floor a few times before throwing it into the air.

“No!” Sarah yelled angrily. “Cam’y!”

Bucky hesitated deliberately. He took a breath, holding it for just a moment. He wasn’t angry, but he could definitely get frustrated at times. Bucky had remarkable amounts of patience, but lately, he’d been running low on it. Steve was in a lot of pain, and he was anxious because of the recent complications with his pregnancy. And Bucky knew it. Not only did he see it in the way Steve held himself and the way his eyes seemed hard and unhappy, but he could feel it. It had taken time, but their bond had rekindled, been reawakened, and with that, Bucky had a background sense of Steve’s feelings once again. So Bucky, within everything, was feeling frustrated.

“Sweetheart,” Bucky sighed, finally letting out his breath.

“Cam’y!”

Bucky took another breath.

“Jamie!” Bucky called for his son. It was Christmas break and the boy was off from school. He’d been in his room, still set up from when he’d lived here at three years old. Though at this point, it had been updated a bit for him.

Jamie came into the room quickly.

“Yeah, Papa?”

“What is your sister saying?” Bucky asked, rubbing at his eyebrows.

Jamie came closer and knelt down on the floor, leaning to catch Sarah’s eyes. The little girl lit up when she saw her older brother. She reached up and made grabby hands at the eight year old.

“Jamie!” she exclaimed happily.

“Uh, Papa, she just said-”

“Not that,” Bucky cut him off. “Sarah, what were you saying?”

“Cam’y!”

“That,” Bucky offered.

Jamie sat back on his heels. “Oh, she said Camry.”

Bucky looked at the boy funny. “You sure?”

Jamie nodded emphatically.

“Cam’y! Cam’y!” Sarah chanted.

Bucky sighed. “I guess that’s his nickname now. There’s probably not much we can do about it…”

Jamie smiled at him sneakily. “Nope. Sorry, Papa.” Then he stood and ran back to his room, unconcerned when Bucky called after for him to walk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys would like to suggest a prompt for this verse, please leave a comment, or if you would like to talk about this verse, ask questions, or suggest a prompt privately, feel free to hit me up with an email at robinplaystrumpet15@gmail.com or over on tumblr at robinplaystrumpet15. I love to hear from you guys :)


	5. Not Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Camry's eyes aren't fucking blue. Not to Jamie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So guess what! It's Camry's birthday, January 13th! I have actually had this little one shot written for a while but hadn't posted it for some reason. Now, here it is. Honestly, it's a good thing I hadn't posted it yet because I had totally lost track of the date until just a bit ago and realized that I hadn't prepared anything for Camry's birthday. Thank heavens that this was ready! Anyway, I hope you like this.
> 
> Jamie is twenty two, Sarah is sixteen, and Camry is fourteen.

“He has blue eyes like his father and sister.”

“Sky blue.”

“Blue.”

“Light blue.”

Jamie Rogers was twenty two years old, and he was sitting in the hospital again. But this time, he wasn’t the one in the bed. He was the one in the chair by the bedside, looking at the small body asleep next to him.

Camry was fourteen years old, five foot tall, and weighed about ninety five pounds soaking wet. He was small, weighed almost nothing, and was sickly. He had asthma that he used an inhaler about every four hours for. He was sick all the time, got colds often, and had had bronchitis three times in the past five years. His bones were weak, and his muscles slightly underdeveloped.

The doctors couldn’t make any sense of it. Between Steve with the supersoldier serum, and Bucky with Hydra’s own version of that serum, any kids they had should be set. They shouldn’t be like Steve in this way. And Jamie and Sarah weren’t. They were fine, actually showed several signs of having the serums in them as well.

But Camry… he was something different.

And Jamie wasn’t sure he could handle it. Because Camry had never been this sick before, and they weren’t sure he’d make it.

“Jamie?” Camry’s voice was weak and slow, quiet and scratchy from lack of use. He’d been sleeping for days now.

“Camry,” Jamie tried not to exclaim too loudly. He knew that Camry had been dealing with a pounding headache for days beforehand, and that there was a serious sensitivity to sound going on there. “How you feeling, baby?”

Camry’s eyes looked around the room, squinted against the harsh light before they focussed on Jamie. “My head still hurts…”

Jamie winced sympathetically for him. “I bet.”

“Did the doctors says anything?” Camry muttered out.

Jamie didn’t answer. Their dads were actually still out in the hallway, talking to one of the doctors. He didn’t know what was being said yet. He had opted to stay in here with his brother, their sister off grabbing some snacks from the vending machines.

“Jamie…” Camry’s voice sounded all wrong.

Jamie looked back up at his brother, not noticing how his own gaze had shifted away. Camry’s eyes were red and watering.

“Cam-”

“I don’t want to die…”

Jamie didn’t quite know what to say to that.

But Camry was looking up at the ceiling, tears welling up in his eyes, the white turning red and making blue stand out.

“It’s crazy,” Jamie started, “how after all the time you’ve spent on this earth, nobody has ever told you that your eyes aren’t fucking blue.”

Camry looked at him like he was crazy. “What?”

“They’re the summer sky on top of steel gray. They’re soft and warm. They’re the color of storm clouds and a clear sky. It shouldn’t make any sense, and they shouldn’t look as pretty as they do, but they do.”

“Jamie-”

“You are not as simple as they wanted you to be.”

Tears slid down Camry’s cheeks as Jamie leaned out of his chair to wrap his arms around his brother’s shoulders.

“We’ll be fine, Cammy,” Jamie promised. “We’ll be okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have prompts for a one shot between the kids or their parents or whatever, I would love to hear it. Let me know what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up over email or over on Tumblr if you want to talk about this family and these kiddos! I am happy to give insight and information!


End file.
